


teatime

by tiredRobin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cozy, Gen, im coping, soft, teatime, with soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredRobin/pseuds/tiredRobin
Summary: it’s teatime. finn’s favorite is double bergamot earl grey, and jake’s is just about any green tea.





	teatime

**Author's Note:**

> i write a lot of drabbles but most of them are when im sad so most of them r sad. im biggo depresso rn so i jst
> 
> wanted smthn soft
> 
> its rough and messy bc i wrote it in like 20 mins max and didnt read for typos or rough sentences Sorry anyways im projecting my favorite tea on finn can u fuckin tell

“we got any of that special bee honey left?”

“huh?”

finn opens a cupboard, peers inside. “the bee we saved, like, last month, remember? he got the queen to give us some of their honey. special honey that healed all my injuries?”

“oh yeah!” jake doesn’t get up from the couch but he does stretch his head out a bit to peer closer at the kitchen. “mmh, i dunno, dude. we used a lot of it. why? are you hurt?”

“no,” finn mumbles absently as he digs through another cupboard. a pause. “like, not more than usual. i’m just in a tea mood.”

“ooh!” jake stretches his face closer. “wanna make some for me?”

“yeah man! do you—aHA!” finn pulls out, holding a large, nearly empty jar. at the bottom sits some crystalized honey. “i knew we had some left! jake, wanna—“

“already on it,” jake confirms. he’s off the couch now—silently laments it—and is already setting one of their pots to boil on the stove. finn puts the pot of honey nearby and sets up the kettle, although he doesn’t turn the heat up high. one the pot water begins to bubble he halves the heat and—using another pot over the boiling water to hold it in place, sets the jar in. 

“secret stash?” finn asks a bit hopefully.

jake snorts. “it’s not a secret if you know about it,” he comments, but he’s already stretching his arms up to a hidden alcove above the kitchen cabinets. finn can’t reach it without some mild acrobatics, and that’s just enough to keep him out of it half the time. down from the alcove jake reveals one of those round metal cookie tins; finn cheers when he sees that there actually _is_ cookies in it. 

the honey, at that point, has warmed enough to be more of a soft slurry. finn turns up the heat for the kettle—jake grabs the teabags—finn retrieves the cups. they both settle on counter and floor while they wait, and they talk about inane things until the kettle begins to whistle. 

jake takes over then, slipping the tea packets into the mugs, pouring hot water, checking on the honey. five minutes later they’ve both got steaming mugs and a small platter of cookies, finn’s tea sweetened with milk and honey while jake’s is “as bitter and dark as my heart,” as he claims. finn pretends not to notice when jake stirs in a couple cubes of sugar. 

boy and dog settle comfortably on the couch. their chat is idle, with long and comfortable pauses between words. bmo joins in with their own little mug—empty this time, but they love to play pretend—and the conversation surges in liveliness and laughter before naturally quieting once again. 

they fall asleep there, curled up against one another. bmo clambers onto the couch and settles with the pair. 

it’s quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thabk u flr reading


End file.
